Pots & Pans
by EazyHB
Summary: What happens when Lightning becomes the roommate of Sazh's ghetto(trapstar) cousin. AU, OOC, and Rated M for cursing, drugs, maybe rape, and racial themes


Warning: lightning is not a double jumping gun blade twirling badass, she is a naive 24 year old who doesn't understand the world alot

"Just let me sleep on the couch"

"Lightning I don't hate you but i can't have you sleeping in my house... my wife will kill me" Sazh explained

"Your my last friend i can ask Hope's dad hates me, Fang and Vanille are living that tribe life bullshit, and I am not going to live with Snow and Serah" Lightning explained trying hard as she can to find a place so she can get off her feet and afford her own place

Sazh really wanted to help but doesn't want to have a bunch of drama during his days "Why don't you just go to a hotel?"

"I need to live somewhere longer than two months and hotels here cost $2,000 a month"

"If you have to be a roommate than i know someone but you won't like him" he said taking out his cell phone to call him

"Thank you so much, i ow-" her thanks was cut off by Sazh

"Hello... Hello, ok it's Sazh your older cousin i kinda want you to help me with something... Ok i know. My friend Lightning needs a-... I know 'Lightning' ain't a real name just listen to me nigga. She needs a place to stay for her to get a job probably it will only take 2 months... Well she has 500 reasons for you to let her stay... See you tomorrow at the cafe near my house you know that one... ok, bye" he hung up the phone

"Thank you so much, I can't wait to meet your cousin what does he do for a living?" Lightning asked excitedly

"Businessman, he really makes and sells the product though" Sazh explained nervously

Lightning couldn't wait at all to meet one of Sazh's family members, she left Sazh's house and walked back to the bus stop she was at previously before

She looks on her iPhone 8s to past time while he waits for a bus so she could go tell her sister in person her new situation.

* * *

The Next Day

Light and Sazh were at the Avile cafe sitting side by side waiting for this mysterious cousin Sazh has, "Trust me your gonna change your mind when you see him"

"You're so negative, it just reminds me of my old self" Light replied remembering the ass she used to be to people all the time.

A black car with the darkest tinted windows parks at the cafe "That's him" Sazh pointed out

He stepped out the car and Lightning started seeing what he was talking about, he was lighter skinned than Sazh, had a Trinidad James styled afro, 4 rings on each hand, a chain on, was wearing a tank top, built like a basketball player, two gold teeth, and had dark sunglasses on.

He entered the cafe sticking out like a sore thumb and sat at the opposite end of Sazh and Light "Sazh. Do you think I'm Jesus?" He said calmly

"What?" Sazh asked confusedly

"Do I look like I can bring this girl to my house not fuck her and still have my street cred in check?" He asked a little louder that time which caught a lot of attention. He turned around angrily and everyone else turned around

"You will be ok man she can just lay real low you know, you don't have to you know walk in public with her you just gotta let her stay in the house and try to get a job"

"How muh money again?"

"500 a month but I'm only planning to stay for 2 months" Lightning said while taking out $500

"Well I likes to get payed up front so gimme the cash" he said and snatched the money out of her hands which scared her how fast he snatched it

"C'mon time is money bit" he said getting up and nodding for her to follow him to his car. She followed and looked back at Sazh with a concerned face. "I won't hurt her Sazh" he reassured and Sazh nodded.

They both got in the car Lightning didn't know what to do or not to do, "Don't touch anything in my car, don't touch my tool, my radio, my duffel bag, and don't look inside the glove compartment" He stated, but lightning wants to know whats in the glove compartment know.

They started to drive off and it was nothing but dead silence for 2 minutes "So... where are we going?"

"Hair and Beauty store" he said quickly trying to not spend time talking

She giggled "You trying to look pretty or something?" She jokingly asked

"No. Yo pink head ass getting a haircut. If you wanna live in my hood you can't look like... you with that pink hair and shit. It probably won't change much but the shit might bring less attention" he said which shut her and her laughing up quickly

When they got to the store they both stepped outside the car and entered the building. The asian lady behind the counter didn't bat an eye at this strange couple. He walked her to the back of the store "So who's going to cut my hair here? cause i want that cut Emma Watson has"

"I am" he replied happily for once

"You. are?" She asked slowly not comprehending it at all

"Yes. I am. now get in the bathroom" he said harshly pushing her in the girls bathroom and left to grab some scissors in the hair tools isle.

He went back into the bathroom not caring how long this takes. He grabs her by her pink hair, she's screaming for dear life but that store clerk still wont budge. He pulls her to him and takes a big cut of her hair which left her once long hair on the floor, now her hair is barely neck length.

After a minute of panting from fear of what he was going to do she finally calmed down "That wasn't so bad, i guess"

"It wasn't but all we need to do know is dye that shit black, I'll be back in a second" he said leaving the bathroom and going to the store clerk "Where the black hair dye at?" She doesn't look at him and just points to where its at.

* * *

After cutting it and dying it all black she looked less girly atleast "Please tell me we are going to your house now?"

"Damn right we is, but first what yo name is?" He asked her calmly even though he already knew

"Lightning" She answered happily

"Not anymo, You needz a real name like... um... Izzy" He said giving her new name for her to be called

"My name is lightning farron and that's final, you can cut my hair and dye it black but you are not changing my name!" She stated angrily

"You said something Izzy?" He asked sarcastically

She groaned and sunk into her seat

* * *

Their relationship is gonna be great in the future. Review, Troll, and Love Eachother

All the spelling is misspelled on purpose and I'm sorry for all the crowbarred hip hop references i just cant stay away from it. The story is gonna get less tame later

My inspiration for Leroy is just people I grew up with and Trap music which is why he looks like Trinidad James and talks like a southerner and a tiny bit New Yorker

One last thing I need some more character ideas for this and if you guys/gals can write me a pm or in your review of the character that would be great (Make the character male or female but ghetto)


End file.
